The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Trachelium plant, botanically known as Trachelium caeruleum, grown commercially as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Esm Ton’.
The new Trachelium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Trachelium cultivars with long and straight flowering stems.
The new Trachelium originated from a open-pollination in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in August, 2003 of a proprietary selection of Trachelium caeruleum identified as Line 2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Trachelium caeruleum. The cultivar Esm Ton was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador.
Asexual reproduction of the new Trachelium by cuttings in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador since August, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Trachelium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.